


Baby Blue

by deaded_blush



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mind the Tags, NSFW, Pacifiers, Peter is a little angel but he can be a spoiled brat too, Peter is a little attention whore, Plushies, Polyamorous relationship, Punishment (like super nice one), Soft sweaters & thigh high socks, Steve is busy, Stuffed Toys, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony is busy, daddy!Tony, ddbb, handjob, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaded_blush/pseuds/deaded_blush
Summary: Tony's been playing with his baby boy the entire day. When it's Steve's turn to take care of their darling so Tony can work, Steve's busy. Peter decides if they don't give him attention, he'll make them.~*~FANARTby c6h12o6-guardian |MOODBOARDby deaded-blush





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> This is based on a very simple prompt: _"how about Peter being punished by Tony and Steve_ and I highly doubt the poor anon who sent it had DDBB in mind but here is where my muse took me so hope you all enjoy it ^^ I imagine Peter is of age here so that's why I didn't put the "underage" in the warnings.
> 
> Just a reminder this fic includes Little!Peter and age regression from the start to an end so if it's not your cup of tea, you're free to leave. The rest of you, ENJOY! ♥♥♥

"Daddy?" Peter's voice is a little muffled as he speaks through his pacifier.

Maybe that's why it doesn't catch Steve's attention. He doesn't even look at the baby blue pacifier with a white star in a circle on it. Peter chose it just for him because it's Steve's turn to take care of him.

He stands next to the entrance to the gym, holding his big stuff elephant with arms wrapped around it. His entire posture is different, more insecure, reflecting the way he feels as always when he's Little. That fact he doesn't have to worry about controlling his emotions is one of the things he loves so much about this.

But the downside is... What Steve is doing now hurts more. Teenage Peter could understand that Cap has things to do, that sometimes life just doesn't give enough time for what you want... However, Little Peter doesn't understand.

He watches Steve punching that stupid bag over and over, getting sweaty and while he loves to see how strong his daddy is - and to get lost in the feeling of being protected - he can't right now. He'd rather be wrapped IN those big arms. He's hungry, okay? And he wants Steve to feed him because it's HIS turn.

"Daddy?" He says again, this time his eyebrows furrow stubbornly when he doesn't get an answer and he pouts, narrowing his eyes.

Peter parts his lips and lets the pacifier fall on the wooden boards of the gym with a _clink_. Steve finally stops punching the leather bag and turns around, breathing heavily. His hair is wet, white t-shirt drenched with sweat and Peter's heart picks up the speed because he's finally walking towards him.

"Hey, sweetheart," Steve's smile makes all the grey clouds go away in an instant and Peter vibrates with joy as daddy's scent hits his sensitive nostrils.

"Is it time already?" Steve asks as he goes on one knee in front of him and picks up the pacifier from the floor.

Peter nods, shivering again. Tony often says that he's the little creature feeding on attention. As usual, Tony is right. Or... At least he's close to the truth with that one.

"Okay, sunshine, listen," Steve starts and his smile widens at the way Peter's eyes get bigger, emphasizing the way all his focus goes into listening. All attention is on Steve.

"Daddy's not done with his workout yet, it's gonna take just a _tiny_ bit longer but you can wait, right? Like a good boy?"

Peter's smile drops instantly. He gives his best puppy eyes but it doesn't work. It's harder to use puppy eyes on Steve than it is on Tony. He should find another way... But Steve's voice makes it clear he doesn't want to hear any talking back and he's serious, all while managing staying kind and gentle.

Steve puts the pacifier in his mouth and sucks it clean before he brings it to Peter's lips, tilting his head to make a cute face when Peter refuses to take it. Of course, he can't resist that and eventually opens his lips so Steve can push it in.

"Good boy," Steve smiles and kisses Peter on the forehead, standing back up.

He's about to leave but Peter holds his elephant – Mr. Oli – up with a worried look.

"Oh, sorry, darling," Steve sounds like he truly IS sorry and returns to kiss the elephant before he heads back to his punching bag.

Peter watches him for a minute that feels like ten years and grows impatient. Where's the fun in punching a bag of sand? What did that bag do to daddy that he's so angry with it anyway? Yeah, daddy and his stupid punching bags. And his workouts... Ugh.

Tony says _"his muscles would stay damn thick and fine no matter what"_. But Steve just HAS TO act like his limbs would turn into noodles without exercising. Well, Peter can't blame him, he also likes to train in the facility gym but... Swinging on webs, crawling walls and do all the insane flexibility exercises that always drive his daddies crazy IS fun. Unlike punching bags, it actually is fun.

Peter sucks on the nib of the pacifier a few times as his face grows angry again.

"Daddy?"

No response. And that's it. Let's leave daddy with his ancient boxing bag, he'll just ask his other daddy to feed him.

"Come, Mr. Oli, you know when he says _a little bit longer_ it means one million years," Peter murmurs agitatedly, complaining to his toy as he leaves the gym.

The last time he saw Tony before he left to go to Steve, he was in the living room, playing with Peter. When Peter arrives there, however, daddy isn't there anymore. His yellow fluffy blanket with all the toys is still there but no sign of daddy.

He needs to ask Mr. Jarvis where his daddy went but he should have really known the answer by himself. In the workshop. Of course, he's in the workshop. Normally, Peter would be there with him, even when he's Little he loves to spend time there, just playing or drawing nice pictures for daddies on the blanket while Tony works. Sometimes he just watches him tinker while cuddling with Mr. Oli. It doesn't matter Peter knows the physics and how the stuff daddy's tinkering with work, it's still a privilege to watch Tony Stark work. It fills him with fascination.

But today, Tony already spent the entire afternoon with Peter, even gave him the blue soft sweater with white bunnies on it that he was currently wearing. He liked how big it was. Gave him sweater paws and reached all the way to his thighs, meeting the white thigh high socks. He was looking forward to being told how soft he felt like this but daddy was " _busy_ ". It was STEVE'S turn to take care of him now but fine. If he was so occupied, then he'll just go back to Tony. Tony is more benevolent and likes to spoil Peter anyway.

Peter strolls in with the elephant bouncing in his arms as it's so big his knees always poke it while he walks. Tony's sitting at his working table, wearing old rugged jeans and one of the black t-shirts with nice pictures Peter likes so much, sleeves rolled up.

He walks quietly and remains undetected until he stands right next to his daddy, smile big on his face. Tony stills for a second before he turns his head Peter's direction. He nearly has a heart attack. Peter finds it quite amusing, Tony should be used to Peter sneaking up on him already.

"Christ, you're gonna be the death of me, kiddo." He keeps his hand over his arc reactor, trying to catch his breath.

Peter's innocent smile and an apologetic look seem to help. 

"Can I stay here, daddy?" He asks while squeezing the elephant in his arms and Tony raises an eyebrow.

"Where's Steve?"

Peter rolls his eyes in a response and walks around the table with an exasperated groan.

"Working out." He complains as he takes a seat across the table and keeps Mr. Oli sitting in his lap.

Tony seems to share Peter's opinion on Steve's little neglection and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Sure, sweetie, just... Just be a good boy and let daddy work, okay?" Tony gives him a little smile and Peter nods with a bright grin.

But of course, as if Tony hasn't even said anything, Peter interrupts the silence not even thirty seconds later.

"Can you get me marshmallows, daddy?" Peter leans closer on his elbows with a sweet smile.

"You had your dinner, Petey Pie."

"But I want somethin' sweeeet," He pouts a little, not liking that Tony doesn't even look up from his work.

"You had your dinner _AND_ sweets. You gotta wait for daddy Steve and ask him, baby angel."

"But-"

"I'm working, sweetheart, it's important, okay?"

"It's gonna take forever!" Peter whines impatiently, earning a scolding look from Tony.

"Most likely but you promised to be good and LET me work," He reminds him with his parental voice and Peter's little glare goes unnoticed.

He's tinkering with Iron Man glove again. Peter sighs, putting Mr. Oli aside to sit on the table while he crosses his arms over his chest. At first, he tries to telepathically make Tony notice him with his glare or get the attention with his over-the-top pouting grimaces. But Tony just keeps working and the clock is ticking. 

Peter lets out a long sigh... And nothing happens. Tony just gives him a reassuring smile before he looks back at the glove. It's not enough. Peter puts his crossed arms on the table, laying his cheek on them. He entertains himself with the changed angle of the view for a few minutes, cracking one eye open, then the other and giggles how it makes Tony jump from right to left and back. But soon he grows restless again. He taps his fingers on the metal surface of the table repeatedly – earns nothing. And that's it.

FINE. If they're both so preoccupied with their stuff, Peter can find a way how to get their attention. He pulls back to lift his face from the table and smirks evilly as his eyes fall onto the wrench laying nearby. He reaches for the tool, gently pushing it towards the edge of the table while keeping his eyes on Tony to make sure he's not looking.

Of course, he's not. He is TOO BUSY after all. Peter shrugs to himself with a content wicked smirk and pushes the wrench off the table. The tool lands on the floor loudly and Tony jumps on his stool a little, eyes wide on Peter immediately.

"Kid..." He gasps.

"Sorry, daddy..." He puts on his best angelic smile.

"Don't give me jump scares like that," Tony breathes out in relief and returns his attention to the glove.

Peter smirks triumphally. He wonders how many times he's going to do it before daddy figures out what's going on. He slides off his stool to pick up the wrench and places it quietly back onto the table. Taking his seat again, Peter repeats his little rebellion. When the tool hits the floor for the second time, it doesn't scare Tony. Instead, Peter's daddy looks at him with a strict look that would make Peter shrink any other time but not now. Not when he's done with being good.

"Was an accident, daddy," Peter smirks this time.

His voice is nothing but innocent and Tony's eyes narrow.

"Sure it was, _baby angel_ ," Tony watches Peter carefully.

They both know what's going on but it's too soon to accuse Peter of anything and he knows it. The third time Peter interrupts, it's when he pushes the screwer off the table.

"Petey," Tony raises his voice dangerously but remains calm.

He doesn't look away from the glove and so Peter makes sure the smaller wrench follows the previous tool with a loud noise.

"Peter!" Tony slams his hand onto the table, "What do you think you're doing, young man?"

Peter's smirk widens in a challenge.

"I'm clumsy, daddy." Peter purrs with his trademark bratty voice.

"You quit that right now, Petey," Tony raises his finger warningly, causing Peter to giggle.

"Can I have the marshmallows now?"

"Oh, no-no-no, darling. We are NOT doing this your way. Be a good boy and you'll get it when I'm done."

Peter raises an eyebrow unimpressed. He rests his chin on the heel of his hand while he very slowly pushes the empty paper cup to the edge of the table. All for Tony to see.

"You think REALLY carefully about what you're gonna do, young man."

Peter just keeps pushing.

"You don't want daddy to be angry."

Peter smirks and pushes the cup off the table, all while keeping an eye contact with Tony and saying nice and clear " _Fuck_ , I mean oopsie."

"What did you say, baby boy?" Tony narrows his eyes and FINALLY puts down his tools as if he was about to get off his seat.

"I said FUCK."

"Such a potty mouth for an angel. Where do you have that word from?"

"You say it when daddy Steve fucks you in the ass," Peter states and raises his chin triumphantly.

It has the desired effect because Tony slams his glasses onto the table as he leaves his spot quickly, walking towards Peter with a strict look, jaw firm. Peter's heart nearly escapes his chest as he sees him approach and grabs him by his upper arm, pulling Peter off his seat. He gasps, eyes wide on daddy's furious look.

"You asked for it, little brat!" Tony growls, sending shivers down Peter's spine, mixed with excitement.

Tony pushes him towards the table and bends him over the table. A small excited gasp falls from Peter's lips and he's anticipating a slap on his butt cheek when they're interrupted by the door to the workshop opening.

"I see you are misbehaving, sunshine?" Steve tilts his head as he walks towards them with the gentlest smirk.

His hair is wet from the shower, a white towel around his shoulders. The black soft pyjama pants hang from his hips just right and the white tank top hugs his muscles tightly. Peter loves when Steve wears tank tops. Always loves the opportunity to let his eyes worship daddy's firm muscles.

"Oh, you've decided to show up, good timing, _daddy_." The sarcasm in Tony's voice is so obvious it makes Peter giggle.

"Don't you laugh, brat," Tony pats his bottom and makes Peter gasp.

"I'm sorry, doll," Steve disappear behind Tony and from the sound of it, he assumes Steve kissed Tony on the lips.

"You better be," Tony says almost inaudibly but for the enhanced hearing, it's impossible to slip.

"So what have you done, sweetheart?" He hears Steve's voice and feels Tony's hand removed from his back.

He can finally stand up from the table.

"Nothing," Peter's quiet reply turns into a gasp of surprise when Steve picks him up effortlessly the second he turns around. 

Steve supports Peter's bottom, keeping him pressed against his side so one leg hangs in front of Steve and one behind him. It really is nothing for Steve and Peter honestly loves it.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" Steve smirk as Peter rests his forehead on his shoulder to avoid his eyes and nods.

"You know lying to your daddy is bad, Petey, right?" Tony stands next to Steve who wraps an arm around his waist - one is perfectly enough to support Peter's entire weight.

"I, uh... I... Threw some things on the floor..." Peter admits eventually and looks up from under long eyelashes, all doe-eyed.

"Now, that's not nice, Peter," Steve hums against his hair before he kisses it.

Peter trembles in his arms. The most exciting part is that he knows even with all the sweet talking and not getting angry, he's still going to be punished. And the best part is coming _after_ the punishment. Peter couldn't wait for both of them.

"Just wanted daddy's attention..." Peter pouts a little, trying to justify his actions.

"But daddy played with you all day, sweetheart. You can't be that greedy. He's got his work. And if you searched for something to do, why didn't you put your toys back in place?" 

Peter lifts his chin up to meet Steve's eyes with his huge brown orbs. Oh... He totally forgot he left the mess in the living room.

"Seems to me like our baby boy needs to be taught a lesson about patience," Tony throws in flippantly and pats Steve's bottom who grins.

"Absolutely agreed, doll," Steve gives Peter a wink before he tilts his head to the side, just enough to reach Tony's lips.

Peter's expression turns desperate as he watches them. Peter LOVES when they're kissing. And they must know it too because they are pretty obvious, putting on a show for Peter. Their tongues move lazily, licking into each other's mouths. They're not fighting for dominance, they know the perfect rhythm, the perfect angle just enough to drive Peter crazy.

He whines a little as he feels himself getting hard already and kicks the air with his feet, bouncing in Steve's hand. With Tony's final suck on Steve's tongue, they part, just enough to look at Peter, both with wicked smirks that make Peter feel smaller.

"Yes, baby angel?" Tony raises an eyebrow.

"I want too!" Peter whines, causing their smiles to widen in a sync.

" _Patience_ , Petey. Patience is something you need to be reminded of," Steve nuzzles Peter's neck as he whispers it against his skin before he nibbles behind his ear.

It has an immediate reaction that forces Peter to roll his eyes back, head falling backwards and fingers gripping tightly onto the fabric of Steve's tank top. A pitiful whimper escapes his throat, shamelessly making Tony lick his lips.

"C'mon, daddy. Let's not make this sweet boy wait," Tony grins mischievously and as Steve starts to walk, Peter bounces in his hand again, reaching behind him.

"Mr. Oli!"

"Don't worry, I've got him, darling," Tony joins them, giving Peter a small wink.

When he sees his daddy is really carrying his most precious toy, he calms down instantly. Now he can give into the thrilling excitement of the incoming punishment completely. Peter smiles contently and rests his head on Steve's shoulder.

They make it to the living room and Steve puts Peter down gently, dropping him off on the yellow blanket that's in front of the large white sofa. All his stuffed animals are still sitting there from earlier when they attended a scientific symposium with Tony.

Peter sits down on his knees, legs spread and reaches for his elephant. Tony hands it to him with a kiss to his forehead. He expects daddies to join him on the blanket but that's not what happens. 

They stand in front of him, facing each other when Tony grabs Steve by the edge of his pants and pulls him closer into a kiss. They continue where they left off before, this time with more passion, however. But when Steve's hands move under the hem of Tony's jeans to knead his ass, Peter stops them before it gets any more intense.

"Wait!" Peter exclaims, making both of them freeze and look at him with quizzical eyes.

Peter doesn't say anything but his actions are pretty self-explanatory. He puts Mr. Oli next to the rest of his toys and turns each one of his stuffed animals around so they can't see Tony and Steve doing adult stuff. When he's done and looks back, his daddies are smiling fondly at him. It makes the pink on his cheeks shine brighter. He hears Tony whisper " _precious_ " but he doesn't say anything.

"Where was I?" Steve hums, petting Tony's hair and he gives him a smirk.

"About to show our baby boy he's too spoiled," Tony reminds his husband and Peter just watches helplessly, wondering what are they going to do to him.

It turns out nothing. And that's exactly the point, that's his punishment. Peter stares at them for what feels like an eternity, big brown eyes longingly follow Steve's hands on Tony's body. They're both on their knees, Steve behind Tony, hungrily sucking bruises into his neck while his hands roam down his body to grip Tony's hips and keep him in place.

Steve thrusts against the other man even though they are fully dressed and Tony moans, letting his head fall onto Steve's shoulder. Peter whines a little, going up and down on his knees and licking his lips. His throat is dry all of sudden and all he wants is to have his daddies make the ache between his legs go away.

"Pleaseee...!" He begs in the cutest voice ever – or he hopes so – while gripping on the hem of his sweater, pulling it between his legs.

That's when he discovers his cock can rub against the stretched fabric. He first makes sure daddies are not watching and moves his hips forward. Slowly, just trying it out. The fabric is so soft and warm, it makes his eyes roll in the back of his skull and he needs to bite his lip to stop from moaning.

"You need to learn patience, baby boy," Steve hums against Tony's neck with a low growl and bites the skin.

Not only it makes Tony gasp, it makes Peter's hips jerk forward with a soft whimper. He knows how daddy Steve's bites feel like. He knows how much Tony loves them. He's desperate to feel them too. To be touched. To have their attention... Anything.

"I'll be good, I promise!" Peter's determination echoes in his voice but he can't help the small gasp falling from his lips as his hips pick up the speed.

Tony cracks one eye open to see his boy misbehaving and Peter's body goes still as he swallows hard. Oh, no. Breaking rules during punishment mean more punishment and all he wanted was just to be good. It's not his fault they make him mad with want.

But Tony just winks at him with an encouraging smirk before he reaches behind him to guide Steve's lips to his own. Peter's smile is back instantly. It will be their little secret. Just Tony's and Peter's. He knows he deserves the punishment and Tony thinks so too. But Tony's also unable to deny Peter most of the things and Peter's definitely not complaining.

When Steve opens Tony's jeans and takes out his thick cock, Peter is already close. He puts one finger between his teeth in order to keep all the needy whimpers down his throat. It's too good to watch Steve's erection rutting between the cheeks of Tony's ass while he jerks him off, using nothing but his own spit.

Peter loves the way Tony's lips look like open and panting. When he bites them just as much as when Steve sucks the bottom lip in instead. He loves to see the red skin on Steve's chin from Tony's beard. When Tony grips onto Steve's thighs, Peter is ready to reach the climax with his daddy.

"P-Peter!"

"Daddy!"

Tony groans and chokes on the moan while Peter mewls, jerking his hips violently. He's fighting to keep his eyes open to watch daddy's cum spray on the floor and over Steve's fingers who expertly uses it as lubrication and massages Tony through his orgasm.

Peter is so caught up in his own that he doesn't notice Steve moving closer until the big palm rests on his shivering thigh and Tony's calloused fingers comb Peter's curls.

"Weren't you supposed to wait with that, Peter?" Steve asks with a warm voice.

It slowly pulls Peter back to reality and when he follows Steve's eyes, he realizes there's a wet spot at the bottom of his sweater. He gives Steve an angelic smile and his daddy sighs, shaking his head.

"I suppose this is the closest to the punishment as we can get," Steve kisses his forehead and leans closer.

Both Steve and Tony are hugging him, each one on one side. This is all Peter wanted and he's beaming, overflowing with content. But there is one more thing he'd like...

"Does this mean you're going to give me your attention now?"

"All the attention, Petey..." Tony murmurs against his hair and holds the pacifier in front of his lips.

He thought daddy forgot it in the workshop but that really isn't Tony's style. Peter parts his lips to suck it in with a smile, looking from one handsome face to another.

"Well, at least until you get tired, baby boy," Steve corrects Tony's statement and Peter frowns.

"I'm not tired!" He claims stubbornly and his daddies share a look.

" _Yet_ ," Steve adds and Peter gasps as they push him down onto the soft blanket to make their baby boy feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, let me know how you liked it with comments or just kudos (if I deserve them) ^^
> 
> Hope you have a great day ♥♥♥


End file.
